<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feathers by alienspronkles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534125">Feathers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles'>alienspronkles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds, Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive John Winchester, Abusive Past, Angels, Bisexual Spencer Reid, F/F, Hunters, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Criminal Minds x Supernatural Crossover<br/>A small Teen Wolf crossover also included</p><p>Sam and Dean Winchester were raised hunters by their father. They were also abused by their father until he dropped them off at Bobby's one day and never came back. </p><p>Fast forward to now, Sam is in the FBI and Dean still hunts. Sam and Dean haven't talked in years, however, ever since Sam went off to college. </p><p>One day, someone visits Sam and desperately needs his help to save Dean, who is dying after a hunt went bad. Things pretty much spiral out of control in so many unexpected ways after that. </p><p>Ships<br/>Sam Winchester and Spencer Reid<br/>Dean and Cas<br/>Subtle Jemily </p><p>Trigger Warning <br/>Suicide<br/>Abuse<br/>Depression <br/>Anxiety <br/>Ptsd<br/>Kidnapping</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday afternoon </p><p>"Jesus, Garcia. What the hell even happened?" Sam asked as he came into Garcia's office, seeing wires all over the floor. </p><p>"A hacker hacked me! Me!" Garcia said with a glare, Sam flinching. "Oh they better run and hide because I will find them. I will find them! And they will suffer for this." </p><p>"Okay. What do you need help with?" Sam asked, keeping his distance from Garcia. </p><p>"I need you to help me fix my system. I finally unplugged everything and did a reset of my entire system so it should flush out the virus. I need someone who is more...flexible than me to plug everything back in as I reset it again one by one," Garcia said. </p><p>"What if us doing this brings the virus back?" Sam asked. </p><p>"Which is why I'm going through every single line of code in my system to find it," Garcia said, her eyes wide and Sam stepping back. </p><p>"Okay. Okay. Calm down a little bit," Sam said as he headed over and kneeled on the floor next to her, Garcia glaring. "Garcia. Just breathe. Okay. Take a minute. We'll figure this out. I will help. I have nothing else to do...literally. You are my only priority right now." </p><p>"You're sweet. Reid's lucky to have you," Garcia said. </p><p>"Thanks," Sam said before looking back at the computers. "So...what do you need me to do?"</p><p>"Plug everything back in," Garcia said. </p><p>"Okay," Sam said before ducking under the table and plugging wires back in. </p><p>"I did a complete system wipe so let's hope that got rid of the virus," Garcia said. "Now I'm going to check each line of code."</p><p>"How about you take a minute and breathe?" Sam asked as he continued plugging the wires back in. "How many lines of code are there?"</p><p>"About three million," Garcia said, sitting in her chair tiredly. </p><p>"Oh, is that all?" Sam asked with a smile, lying on his back on the floor as he plugged more wires in. </p><p>"Yeah, Sugar," Garcia said tiredly. </p><p>"You sound exhausted. Are you okay?" Sam asked. </p><p>"I don't like being hacked," Garcia said sadly before hearing her phone ring, her aggressively hitting the button. "The information superhighway is closed until further notice! Please see Kevin Lynch until then!"</p><p>"Garcia. What's going on?" Hotch asked. </p><p>"They hacked me!" Garcia said. </p><p>"Listen. I hate to say this but we got bigger problems," Derek said. "Listen to me very carefully. There's an unsub in the building and you're the only one behind him. We're all stuck in the bullpen." </p><p>"What am I supposed to do?" Garcia asked. </p><p>"Do you have a gun?" Hotch asked. </p><p>"No. Of course not. But Sam does," Garcia said, looking at Sam, who perked his head up from under the table. </p><p>"Sam is there?" Derek asked. </p><p>"Yeah, Derek. I'm here," Sam said as he got off the floor. </p><p>"Slip in behind the unsub. He's in the bullpen," Derek said. "He's wearing jeans and a buttoned up shirt with a black jacket." </p><p>"Take a kill shot if you need to," Hotch said. </p><p>"On it," Sam said as he quickly left Garcia's office and headed down the hallway. </p><p>Sam slowly turned the corner and pulled his gun at the same time the unsub did the same, also taking a hostage. </p><p>"Put the gun down," Hotch said, the room filled with guns pointed at the unsub. </p><p>"You won't get out of here alive," Rossi said. </p><p>"Rossi, please don't make the unsub who currently has a gun pointed at me mad," Reid said anxiously before getting startled by glass breaking. </p><p>Reid quickly turned around and moved away from the body on the floor. He looked at Sam again and smiled. </p><p>"All clear," Rossi called out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday afternoon </p><p>"You doing okay?" Sam asked, sitting next to Reid on the couch and holding his hand. </p><p>"Yeah. It took me by surprise," Reid said. "I was reading War and Peace and wasn't paying attention to anything else."</p><p>"Was it a good book at least?" Sam asked with a smile. </p><p>"Yeah. I read it in the original Russian this time," Reid said, smiling. </p><p>"Cool," Sam said. "How many books do you keep in your desk?"</p><p>"About six," Reid said, Sam smiling. "I read books so fast so of course I have multiple books in my desk." </p><p>"Agent. May I have a word?" Hotch asked as he came over, Sam nodding and getting up. </p><p>"I'll be right back, Reid," Sam said. </p><p>"Okay," Reid said, hesitantly letting go of his hand. </p><p>Sam followed Hotch to the other side of the room by the desks. </p><p>"Sorry about your glass door," Sam said awkwardly as he looked over at the door and the body. </p><p>"I'm just glad it wasn't Reid. Thank you," Hotch said.</p><p>"I'm just glad I could get a shot off," Sam said with a smile. </p><p>"Reid says you've always been a good shot," Derek said with a smile as he came over. </p><p>"Yeah. Blame my dad," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"You don't like your dad I'm guessing," Hotch said. </p><p>"Nope," Sam said before looking over at the body again. </p><p>"What were you doing in Garcia's office?" Hotch asked. </p><p>"I was helping her with her hacker issue. Don't go in her office. It's a mess right now," Sam said. </p><p>"Thanks for the warning," Derek said. </p><p>"I found the source of the hack," Garcia said as she came over before looking at the body covered in a tarp. "That...right there."</p><p>"He was the one?" Hotch asked. </p><p>"Can someone look in his pockets?" Garcia asked. "For a phone or something."</p><p>"I got it, Mama," Derek said before searching the pockets and grabbing a phone. </p><p>"Ah. Thank you," Garcia said. "I have a theory that he downloaded the virus into this and then let it connect to the wifi. And then it just traveled."</p><p>"Traveled where?" Derek asked. </p><p>"My system. It was probably looking for the strongest system," Garcia said. "Fortunately I got a handle on it. Now, Sam. I need your help."</p><p>Sam nodded before turning back to Derek. </p><p>"Keep an eye on him for me, please," Sam said to Derek, referring to Reid. "He's still a little shaken up."</p><p>"Yeah. I'll keep an eye on him," Derek said before Sam left with Garcia. </p><p>"I'm glad Reid has someone who cares about him and whom he cares for as well," Hotch said with a smile. "Someone that isn't us." </p><p>"Me too," Derek said before Reid came over. </p><p>"Morgan," Reid said anxiously, rubbing his eyes. "Can you...uh...take me home, please?" </p><p>"Yeah. Sure, Reid," Derek said calmly, nodding. "Let's go. Come on." </p><p>"Thanks," Reid mumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday afternoon </p><p>"You doing okay?" Derek asked, leaning against the wall and seeing Reid making a cup of tea in the kitchen. </p><p>"I need to calm down. And tea helps," Reid said before chugging through mug. "Actually, it's really interesting-"</p><p>"I'll take your word for it," Derek said. "I didn't know you drank tea though."</p><p>"I don't usually. But it's better than beer," Reid said before going to make another cup. "Sam drinks beer...a lot. I'm fine with it. It's his life. But I don't want him becoming an alcoholic."</p><p>"Reid. Relax. Sam knows when to stop," Derek said with a smile. </p><p>Reid opened the fridge and showed Derek, who froze when he saw the entire door with beer bottles. </p><p>"And those are just the ones in the fridge. And that's just beer," Reid said before going back to the tea. "We keep more beer in the other room. And there's more alcohol in there too."</p><p>"Reid...you're distracting yourself," Derek said. </p><p>"I'm not," Reid said. </p><p>"Reid, you nearly died today," Derek said. "It's okay to be on edge." </p><p>"Where's Sam?" Reid asked anxiously, looking at Derek. </p><p>"He's helping Garcia fix her system," Derek said calmly. "The unsub...he hacked in and messed with it. So Sam is helping her."</p><p>"He's so nice, you know," Reid said anxiously, his eyes watering slightly. "He's always helping where he can. Whether it's Garcia or whoever. He's a good person. And there isn't many of those out there in the world." </p><p>"You're lucky to have him, Lover," Derek said with a smile. </p><p>"I am," Reid said before making his way to the couch and collapsing on it, face first. </p><p>"You alright?" Derek asked. </p><p>"I want to forget," Reid said before looking at Derek. "I want to forget what happened today." </p><p>"I get that but...Reid, you don't wanna drink," Derek said. </p><p>"Why not?" Reid asked. </p><p>"One, because of the hangover the next morning. And two...Sam wouldn't want you to," Derek said, sighing. "You know he wouldn't."</p><p>Reid nodded and sat up on the couch, sniffling slightly. </p><p>"Sams been helping me pass my firearms qualification," Reid said, rubbing his eyes. "It's in a few days."</p><p>"That's good," Derek said with a smile. "I'm surprised you can be taught."</p><p>"Me too," Reid said tiredly, laughing slightly. "I...I want him to teach me how to fight."</p><p>"I think that's a good idea," Derek said. "Using a punching bag helps me focus, maybe it'll help you too."</p><p>"How does it help you focus?" Reid asked. </p><p>"I just...my mind goes blank and I can't think of anything else when I'm using it," Derek said. </p><p>"Sam has a punching bag in the other room," Reid said. "He uses it a few times a week. He says it helps him clear his head."</p><p>"I'm sure Sam won't mind if you use it," Derek said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday evening </p><p>"Hey, Reid. Sorry I was stuck at work. Garcia would literally not let me leave until we finished," Sam said as he came into the house, not seeing Reid anywhere. "Reid? I know you're here because Derek's car is parked outside. Reid? Where are you?" </p><p>"In here," Derek called out, Sam putting his jacket on the coat hook and walking into the spare room. </p><p>"Hey," Sam said, seeing Reid tiredly sitting in the couch. "What's going on?"</p><p>"I hope you're not mad but we used your punching bag," Reid said tiredly. </p><p>"It's fine," Sam said with a smile. "Really. I'm not mad. Why would I be mad at that?" </p><p>Sam walked over and sat next to Reid, who immediately grabbed his hand. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Sam asked. </p><p>"I'm exhausted, sweaty, tired, and I want food," Reid said, Sam smiling. </p><p>"We can order some food," Sam said. </p><p>"Sure," Reid said tiredly. </p><p>"I'll order it," Derek said with a smile. "What do you want?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter," Reid said, trying to keep his eyes open. </p><p>"Pizza it is then," Derek said before walking towards the door. </p><p>"Please don't leave, Morgan," Reid said tiredly, his eyes closed as he leaned against Sam. "Please don't leave."</p><p>"I'm just going into the other room, Reid. I'm not leaving until you want me to," Derek said, Reid nodding before he went into the other room. </p><p>"I'm so tired, Sam," Reid said, digging his face into Sam's shoulder. "And exhaustion makes stress worse."</p><p>"So sleep, Reid," Sam said with a serious tone. </p><p>"You're gonna be here when I wake up, right?" Reid asked, his arm wrapped around Sam's arm. </p><p>"Yeah. Of course," Sam said. </p><p>"Thank you," Reid mumbled before falling asleep. </p><p>Sam smiled and untangled himself from Reid, who stayed asleep on the couch. Derek came back into the room and stared at Reid while Sam sat on the floor. Sam leaned against the couch and rubbed his eyes. </p><p>"You doing okay?" Derek asked as he leaned against the wall and sat on the floor. </p><p>"I'm worried about him but that happens all the time," Sam said, glancing at Reid. </p><p>"He wanted to drink, you know," Derek said. "But I wouldn't let him. I said that you wouldn't want him too. I think that pretty much snapped him out of it."</p><p>"Thanks," Sam said, Derek nodding. "I'm gonna go get a beer. Want one?"</p><p>"Sure. Thanks," Derek said as Sam left. </p><p>Sam made his way into the kitchen and grabbed two beers. He rubbed his eyes and opened them again, seeing he wasn't in his house anymore. </p><p>"What the hell?" Sam asked as he looked around, seeing a completely different place. </p><p>He glanced at the library farther back and then at the table in front of him. </p><p>"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked as he stared at the table. </p><p>"Sam Winchester. I require your assistance," a voice said from behind him, Sam turning around quickly. </p><p>"Who are you?" Sam asked, holding the beer bottles as a weapon. "Where am I? What's going on?" </p><p>"My name is Castiel. And your brother needs your help," he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Suicide warning</p><p>Friday evening </p><p>"What? Dean?" Sam asked. </p><p>"Yes. Come with me," Castiel said, Sam hesitantly following but still holding onto the beer bottles. "Your brother and I were working a case and he got cursed by a witch. I've tried numerous times to try and heal him but nothing is working." </p><p>"Wait, you're a hunter?" </p><p>"Yes," Castiel said. </p><p>"Where is he?" Sam asked anxiously. "Where's Dean?"</p><p>"Through here," Castiel said as he walked into the infirmary in the bunker, Dean tied to the bed. </p><p>"Why is he-" Sam started anxiously, heading over to Dean. </p><p>"He is restrained so he doesn't hurt himself," Castiel said. "The spell messes with your head and you end up committing suicide."</p><p>"Cas knocked him out," someone said, Sam turning and seeing a thin kid in a t-shirt. </p><p>"Who are you?" Sam asked. </p><p>"Hello. My names Jack. Nice to meet you," Jack said, holding up his hand to wave. </p><p>"H-Hi," Sam said awkwardly. </p><p>Sam turned back to Castiel quickly. </p><p>"How do we fix him?" Sam asked before looking at Dean. </p><p>"Jack found a spell that should work. And we've gotten most of the spell ingredients. The last ingredient, however, is the blood of a relative," Castiel said. </p><p>"Take all the blood you need," Sam said anxiously, holding out his arm. "Just save him."</p><p>"Come over here," Castiel said, Sam walking over and holding his hand over a bowl with ingredients in them. "This will hurt."</p><p>"Do it," Sam said before wincing from the cut. </p><p>"Sammy?" Dean asked tiredly from the bed, Sam turning but Castiel still holding his hand over the bowl. "I knew one way or another I'd get you to come visit."</p><p>"Dean was contemplating kidnapping you and bringing you here but I suggested against it," Castiel said. </p><p>"T-Thanks," Sam said awkwardly to Cas before turning back to Dean. </p><p>"How have you been?" Dean asked tiredly. </p><p>"Pretty much the same," Sam said, his eyes watering slightly. </p><p>"The spell is almost done," Castiel said before letting go of Sam's wrist. </p><p>Castiel tapped Sam's forehead, Sam looking at his palm and seeing no cut. </p><p>"It's a long story, Sammy," Dean said tiredly before Castiel came over. "You gonna fix me?"</p><p>"Yes. Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Castiel asked before drawing a sigil on Dean's arm and over his heart. "Even though you would be quieter dead, I'm still going to fix you." </p><p>"Is he gonna be okay?" Sam asked anxiously. </p><p>"He will be fine," Castiel said. "Once the sigils vanish, the curse will be gone."</p><p>"How long?" Jack asked. </p><p>"We will find out," Castiel said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday night </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Reid," Sam said over the phone, rubbing his eyes. "My brother got hurt really bad and his friend showed up and practically dragged me to him. I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay," Reid said with a smile. "Derek and I are having pizza right now."</p><p>"I'm glad. And thank you for not being pissed off at me," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"Why would I be mad? I'm not the only one in your family," Reid said. </p><p>"Because I promised you that I'd stay and keep an eye on you," Sam said. "And I broke that promise by leaving."</p><p>"You didn't know that your brother was hurt. It's fine, really," Reid said. "Is he okay?" </p><p>"He's doing better now," Sam said. </p><p>"I'm glad," Reid said. </p><p>"I might be here for the night and not get back until morning," Sam said. "But I'll definitely keep you informed."</p><p>"Thanks," Reid said. </p><p>"I gotta go but thank you for not being mad at me," Sam said. </p><p>"Always. I love you," Reid said. </p><p>"Love you too," Sam said before hanging up. </p><p>Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes before leaning against the wall. He glanced at the doorway and left the hallway, heading into the library where Castiel and Jack were. </p><p>"I'm assuming that was your significant other," Castiel said blankly as he looked at the book in front of him. </p><p>"Yeah," Sam said with a glare. "What are you? You teleported me here. Are you a demon? Or a witch? Or something else?" </p><p>"I'm an angel of the lord," Castiel said. </p><p>"And I'm his son," Jack said, holding out a hand. </p><p>"A nephilim?" Sam asked hesitantly. </p><p>"Yes," Castiel said. "Jack is a nephilim." </p><p>"The Dean I knew years ago would have killed you. He wouldn't be friends with you," Sam said. </p><p>"Dean has changed since you last saw him," Castiel said, looking at Sam. "In some aspects, he's completely different. But in others, he remains the same."</p><p>"Like when he calls me Sammy. Honestly, that gets so annoying. He called me that when I was a kid," Sam said, rolling his eyes. </p><p>Sam rubbed his eyes and sighed. </p><p>"Is Dean gonna be okay?" Sam asked sadly. </p><p>"Yes," Castiel said. </p><p>"Yo! Hello?!" Dean yelled from the other room. </p><p>Sam immediately headed into the infirmary room and went over to Dean, who was still tied to the bed. </p><p>"The sigils look gone. He should be alright now," Castiel said as he untied Dean, Sam helping. </p><p>"Heya, Sammy," Dean said awkwardly. "How's it going?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday morning </p><p>"I've been meaning to check up on your system and seeing how it's doing," Sam said as he walked over to Garcia. "After the hacker."</p><p>"It's doing beautifully," Garcia said with a smile. "I love it! Thank you for helping me."</p><p>"Yeah. Of course," Sam said before going to leave. </p><p>"Wait," Garcia said, stopping him. "How's Reid doing?"</p><p>"He's doing a lot better," Sam said with a smile. "He read War and Peace again, but in the original Russian...at breakfast. Friday, he couldn't really focus to read because he was too anxious. So seeing him reading a book and not getting startled by everything is a good thing."</p><p>"I'm glad he's doing good. I didn't wanna ask him directly because I didn't wanna upset him," Garcia said as she got up. "I have to go because we have a case but I will tell Reid you said hi."</p><p>"Thanks," Sam said before leaving. </p><p>Garcia grabbed her tablet and left her office before heading down the hallway into the meeting room. She stood at the front and waited for everyone to join them. </p><p>"Lover," Garcia said, Reid perking his head up from his book. "Sam says hi."</p><p>"Hello," Reid said. </p><p>"Sorry we're late," Emily said as she came in with JJ and sat down. </p><p>"Emily," Garcia whispered, Emily looking at her. "Your shirt."</p><p>"Thanks," Emily said as she fixed her shirt, Reid smirking. </p><p>"What do we have?" Hotch asked as he came into the room and sat down. </p><p>"This was an old case a while back, like old," Garcia said as she looked at the monitor. "Pastor Jim Murphy and Caleb Holt were caught about 15 years ago. They had murdered a couple and their kid in their house. Decapitation. I am not putting that on the screen so there is a very small picture in your files." </p><p>"What does this have to do with us now?" Derek asked as he looked at the file. </p><p>"Let me finish, Sugar," Garcia said with a smile. "So they were arrested but escaped and were never seen again. So when they got arrested, they both had journals. Both written in the same code."</p><p>"Was it ever decoded?" Reid asked. </p><p>"No," Garcia said. "So fast forward today, someone was arrested in a small town...with a similar journal. And they had also...decapitated someone. That picture is also in your files because I do not want to throw up the waffles I had this morning." </p><p>"They could be apart of the same group, or a cult," Derek suggested. </p><p>"Is there any relationship to the original two who had been arrested and this new one?" Emily asked. </p><p>"Not that I can find," Garcia said. "There was a similar case Sam worked on a few years back...also with decapitations."</p><p>"We should bring him along," Reid said, getting flustered now that everyone was looking at him. "To consult on the case."</p><p>"Just don't be making out in a closet while we're there," Derek said with a smirk. </p><p>"Closets are small," Reid said with a confused look on his face. "Why would I?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday afternoon</p><p>"Thank you for coming again, Agent Winchester," Hotch said. </p><p>"Of course. I'm glad I can hopefully help," Sam said from the couch, Reid next to him. "And please, call me Sam."</p><p>"Of course," Hotch said. </p><p>"So Garcia said you worked a similar case a few years back," Emily said. </p><p>"Yeah. So basically, this guy, Walt Evers, he had been arrested for the decapitation cases. He killed...two people if I'm remembering correctly," Sam said. </p><p>"Your memory is spot on, handsome," Garcia said from over the phone. </p><p>"Was a journal found with him?" JJ asked. </p><p>"No," Sam said. "I don't think so." </p><p>"Have anything else to say about the case?" Rossi asked. </p><p>"It was a pretty much open and shut case. He got arrested and sent to prison," Sam said. "It was one of my easiest cases actually. He got arrested after he decapitated them. He was even burying the body when he got caught." </p><p>"Garcia, can you-" Hotch started. </p><p>"Find out where Walt Evers is? Yes, already on it. And...he is dead. He died in prison...eleven years ago," Garcia said awkwardly. "There goes that lead."</p><p>"We'll have more leads," Hotch said. </p><p>Sam felt his phone go off and grabbed it, rolling his eyes when he realized who it was. </p><p>Dean: Dude. Cas picked me up pie. PIE. I love him. </p><p>Sam: •£&lt;]\# <br/>(Trouble)</p><p>Sam: *.~•#£¥ {[¥# ?+•* %]+ <br/>(Hunters case with FBI)</p><p>"What are you doing?" Reid asked as he looked at Sam's phone. "I don't recognize that language."</p><p>"Oh. It's a code thing my brother and I came up with when we were kids," Sam said. "We thought we were like spies or secret agents or something."</p><p>"Oh. Cool," Reid said before going back to listen to the briefing. </p><p>"The latest victim of the decapitation has a son," Garcia said. "I send his address to you now."</p><p>"Great. Thanks, Garcia. Reid, Rossi and Sam can go visit him once we land," Hotch said, Sam perking his head up and nodding. "Derek and I will go to the police station in interrogate the suspect. The rest of you will check out the crime scene." </p><p>Dean: ?*[• }&lt; '&lt;. |#[~ %]+ <br/>(What do you mean FBI?)</p><p>Sam: %]+ %]+<br/>(FBI FBI)</p><p>Dean: ?*#£#<br/>(Where?) </p><p>"We'll be landing soon so everyone should put away there phones and prepare for landing," Hotch said, Sam putting his phone in his pocket. </p><p>"Is your brother doing okay?" Reid asked. </p><p>"Yeah. Yeah. He's good," Sam said, nodding. </p><p>"What happened to him? You mentioned he got hurt," Reid said. </p><p>"I...uh...don't really wanna talk about it, Reid. Sorry," Sam said. </p><p>"It's okay," Reid said with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday afternoon</p><p>"I didn't realize the address was a flower shop," Rossi said as they all got out of the car.</p><p>"Ooh. Roses," Reid said as he looked inside. </p><p>"Hey, lovers. We're working here," Rossi sassed before they went inside. "Damn. I forgot how much flowers smell."</p><p>"Since when have you smelled flowers?" Reid asked with a confused tone. "No offense but you don't seem like the type to like flowers, Rossi." </p><p>"I had three ex wives, genius. I've smelled flowers before," Rossi said. "Caroline was the only one who didn't like flowers, thank whoever or whatever you believe in." </p><p>"Hello?" Sam called out as he looked around the store. "Hayden Royal? FBI."</p><p>"Maybe he's not here," Reid said. "It is the afternoon. He could be on his lunch break."</p><p>"I think he'd put up the on lunch break sign," Sam said, holding up a small sign from behind the counter. </p><p>"Hayden Royal?" Rossi called out. "Reid. You're with me. We'll check the back. Sam, stay here and look around." </p><p>"On it," Sam said. </p><p>Reid nodded and followed Rossi into the back of the store. </p><p>"I don't think he's here," Rossi said. </p><p>"Then why would the door be unlocked?" Reid asked before they walked into the back room, seeing a body on the floor. </p><p>"Found him," Rossi said awkwardly, staring at the decapitated body on the floor. </p><p>"Rossi. This body is fresh. This just happened," Reid said before turning around to call for Sam but froze. </p><p>"We have a problem," Sam said, standing in the doorway with a gun pointed at him. </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>"You won't get away with this," Rossi said to the guy, currently being tied to a chair by Reid. </p><p>"Mouth too," he said, Reid putting a piece of tape over Rossi's mouth. </p><p>Rossi glared at the unsub, who smirked. </p><p>"Skyscraper, him too," the guy said, Sam sighing as Reid sat down in the chair. </p><p>"I'm sorry about this," Sam said quietly as he tied Reid to the chair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." </p><p>"It's okay," Reid said quietly, his eyes watering slightly before getting a piece of tape put over his mouth to keep him quiet. </p><p>"Come on, Skyscraper," he said before dragging Sam into the front of the room, locking the door behind him. </p><p>"What the hell, Dean?" Sam said quietly with a glare. "I'm gonna literally kill you."</p><p>"Gotta play it cool," Dean said before dragging Sam outside the store. "Theres security cameras so act like a hostage."</p><p>"Oh my god, please," Sam said sarcastically with a glare. "Please don't do this."</p><p>"Your acting could use a bit of work," Dean sassed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday afternoon </p><p>"Any luck interrogating the suspect?" JJ asked as her and Emily walked over to Derek and Hotch. </p><p>"No. He's just staying quiet," Derek said. "Barely blinks. It's kinda creepy to be honest."</p><p>"Where's everyone else?" Emily asked. </p><p>"They're still at Hayden Royal's address," Hotch said. </p><p>"Knowing Rossi, they probably stopped for coffee," JJ joked. </p><p>"Yeah," Derek said with a laugh. "I'm gonna call them actually and see what's the hold up." </p><p>Derek pulled out his phone while Hotch continued talking to JJ and Emily. </p><p>"This could further prove Derek's cult theory," Emily said. "He's staying silent and not talking, he's staying loyal."</p><p>"But decapitation?" JJ asked. "It's a little extreme. I'm just glad it isn't animal sacrifices. Those always get to me."</p><p>"Reid's not answering," Derek said weirdly. "Let me call Rossi."</p><p>Hotch and JJ and Emily stared at Derek as he waited for the line to stop ringing. Derek hung up again. </p><p>"Rossi either," Derek said as he looked at them with a concerned look. </p><p>"Try Sam," Emily said, Derek calling Sam. "Anything?"</p><p>"No. Nothing," Derek said, holding the phone to his ear before hanging up. "I got a bad feeling about this."</p><p>"Sherif," Hotch said, the sheriff walking over. "Keep an eye on the suspect. We're going to go check something out." </p><p>"Will do," he said. </p><p>"Lets go," Hotch said as they walked outside to the SUVs and got inside. </p><p>"I'm calling Garcia," Derek said as he started the car. </p><p>"What's up, hotness?" Garcia asked over the phone. </p><p>"Listen. I need an address for where Rossi and Reid and Sam are. Can you track them?" Derek asked. </p><p>"Um...they should be at that flower shop," Garcia said before they heard loud typing on the other end of the phone call. "I can't track them. The last known location their phones stored was the flower shop though. 221 Privet Drive." </p><p>"Thanks," Derek said before he quickly drove off. </p><p>"Relax. We're probably just over reacting," JJ said. </p><p>"You don't seriously believe that, do you?" Derek asked. </p><p>"No but I need to," JJ said, rubbing her eyes. </p><p>JJ smiled when Emily tightly grabbed her hand to calm her down. </p><p>"Derek. I have to tell you that driving like this is good but if we get into a car accident before we even get there, we're going to have a problem," Hotch said. </p><p>"Got it, boss," Derek said before taking a sharp turn, everyone sliding to one side of the car. </p><p>"Sorry," Emily said as she got off of JJ. </p><p>"It's fine," JJ said with a smile before the car stopped. </p><p>"The SUV is here," Emily said as they got out of the car. "Let's hope we're just overreacting." </p><p>They all went inside the store, immediately hearing muffled yelling from the back. </p><p>"This can't be good," Emily said as they pulled out their guns and headed into the back. </p><p>"Doors locked," Hotch said quietly before backing up, Derek kicking in the door. </p><p>"Reid, Rossi," Derek said as he came over to untie them, Hotch doing the same. "What the hell happened?"</p><p>"That son of a bitch took him!" Reid yelled. </p><p>"Took who?" Hotch asked. </p><p>"Sam," Reid said anxiously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday afternoon </p><p>"You don't really have to keep me tied up," Sam said, struggling against the ropes tied around the chair he was in. </p><p>"Yes, I do. It's payback. I'm getting back at you for keeping me tied up Friday," Dean said. </p><p>"Castiel did that to protect you. You were hit with a witch's spell, dumbass," Sam said, glaring. </p><p>"And besides, I thought you wanted to make it seem like I kidnapped you," Dean said. </p><p>"No. I said don't do anything stupid," Sam said with a glare. "How do you get I want you to kidnap me from that?! Honestly, Dean." </p><p>"Whatever," Dean said with an eye roll, sitting in the chair. "I freaked out, okay? I don't like FBI. And last time I checked, you're still kidnapped. So think of something. This is what you get for joining the FBI."</p><p>Sam struggled against the chair again, Dean looking at him weirdly. </p><p>"What?" Dean asked. </p><p>"Someone keeps calling me," Sam said. "It's probably my FBI friends."</p><p>"Let me destroy your phone now then," Dean said as he pulled it out of Sam's jacket pocket. </p><p>"Wait. Wait. Wait," Sam said. "Don't. Just turn it off. Okay? Be subtle." </p><p>"I destroyed your other friends' phones," Dean said. </p><p>"Just shut it off," Sam said, Dean rolling his eyes but complying. </p><p>"This is what you get working for the FBI," Dean said. "I thought you were gonna be a lawyer anyway."</p><p>"I changed my mind," Sam said. "The FBI seemed...it seemed cool, interesting."</p><p>"Are you happy at least?" Dean asked. </p><p>"Yeah," Sam said with a smile. "Besides getting kidnapped by my brother I mean."</p><p>"Yeah. Sorry about that," Dean said awkwardly. </p><p>"What are you even doing here anyway?" Sam asked. "Please don't tell me you're the one doing the decapitations."</p><p>"No. No. Don't worry. I'm only here because of Jack.  He...he got this...feeling that something was off. So he sent me to that flower shop," Dean said. </p><p>"The hunter is in custody but...the body from the shop looks fresh. Like too fresh. I think another hunter is here," Sam said before sighing. "I can't worry about this right now. I need to get out of here. Reid is probably..."</p><p>"Who's Reid?" </p><p>"No one," Sam said quietly. "He's an FBI agent. He was the scrawny one you had me tie up."</p><p>"Ah. The one that reminds me of Garth a little bit."</p><p>"Who?" Sam asked with a confused look. </p><p>"Never mind," Dean said. "So how are we gonna get you back to your friends without me getting arrested?"</p><p>"I don't know," Sam said tiredly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday afternoon </p><p>"Reid. Hey," Derek said calmly as he walked over to him. </p><p>Reid, who was sitting on a table and staring at a phone, looked up at Derek sadly. </p><p>"You can't keep calling Sam's phone," Derek said. </p><p>"I'm sorry. Here's your phone back," Reid said quietly, handing Derek his phone. </p><p>"It's okay, Reid," Derek said. "We'll get him back."</p><p>"I can't lose him," Reid said, his eyes watering. </p><p>"I know," Derek said. "Do you wanna sit here in the quiet, which is cool, or do you wanna find Sam?"</p><p>"Find Sam," Reid said, getting off the table and following Derek. </p><p>"Hey, Reid. You doing okay?" JJ asked as they walked over. </p><p>"No," Reid said quietly. </p><p>"How many times did you call Sam?" Derek asked as he looked at his phone. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Reid said. "I called him 36 times I think. I can't really focus right now." </p><p>"We'll find Sam," Emily said with a smile. </p><p>"Garcia couldn't get anything from security cameras outside the store after they turned a corner," Hotch said. </p><p>"Hold your horses," Garcia said over the phone. "It doesn't make any sense. They just vanished. The turned the corner and the next security camera that would have picked them up didn't. Which means Sam is in that area."</p><p>"Or the unsub is really good at avoiding cameras," Rossi pitched in. </p><p>"I can try something else, however. Give me a moment," Garcia said. </p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm seeing if I can hack into Sam's phone and have it call you," Garcia said. </p><p>"You can do that?" Hotch asked. </p><p>"Nothing shall be safe from me," Garcia said. </p><p>"Sams phone is calling me," Derek said. </p><p>"Answer it," Garcia said. </p><p>"Hello?" Derek said with a confused tone. </p><p>"Derek?" Sam whispered. </p><p>"Sam? Are you okay?" Reid asked anxiously as he grabbed Derek's wrist and spoke into the phone. </p><p>"Garcia. Get me a trace on this," Hotch said. </p><p>"Keep it down. The guys in the other room," Sam said. </p><p>"Can you see where you are?" Hotch asked. </p><p>"Um...not really. I'm in a room. It's old. The walls are falling apart or something," Sam said quietly. </p><p>"Can you hear anything?" Emily asked. </p><p>"No. It's...quiet. Like really quiet," Sam said weirdly before looking around. "Like in the middle of no where quiet." </p><p>"Can you tell us anything about the guy who took you?" JJ asked. </p><p>"He's coming. Shut up," Sam said before Dean came back into the room. "Let me go you son of a bitch!"</p><p>Dean turned around with a confused look, Sam freezing. </p><p>"You're not..." Sam whispered. "Guys! Get me-"</p><p>"Sam?" Reid asked anxiously into the phone, the line being blank. "Sam?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday afternoon </p><p>"How did you figure it out?" Dean asked as he destroyed Sam's phone. </p><p>"You can pretend to be Dean all you want but...I know him. I know how he acts," Sam said anxiously, his nose now bleeding. "And besides, you don't have Dean's necklace. I noticed when you turned around."</p><p>"Your smart. I'll give you that," Dean said with a smirk. </p><p>"And come on, even though Dean would kidnap me, he'd untie me within the hour," Sam said with a glare. </p><p>"Aren't you a detective today?" Dean asked. </p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked. </p><p>"Dean wiped out my family a few weeks ago. So I figured I'd do the same to his," Dean said with a smirk, his eyes flashing white for a second. "Gotta love how us shapeshifters can mind read because damn, once I read Dean's mind, I got the locations of a lot of hunters he cares about."</p><p>"Go to hell," Sam threatened. </p><p>"You know what though? I had to think about who I would go after first," Dean said. "I stopped by the flower shop to handle that vamp, just like Dean would. Just to, you know, get in the mindset. And then...it became clear. Go after his little brother. And then you actually showed up. What luck. I mean come on. You can't get that lucky." </p><p>"Go. To. Hell," Sam threatened with a glare. </p><p>"Shapeshifters don't go to hell. We go to Purgatory," Dean said with a smirk. </p><p>"Then go to Purgatory," Sam said with a glare before getting punched in the face again. </p><p>"Now that you can tell I'm not Dean, I can actually hurt you," Dean said with a smirk before punching Sam in the face again. </p><p>"Do your worst. I grew up with an abusive father. I've been through more than you could ever do," Sam said with a glare. </p><p>"Ah. Speaking of the abusive father," Dean said with a smirk. "He hurt you and Dean. He hurt Dean more. That's how he hurt you."</p><p>"So what?" Sam asked. </p><p>Dean made his way over to the table and grabbed a knife. </p><p>"What do you think you're doing with that?" Sam asked, his tone slightly anxious. </p><p>"Dean being in pain hurts you," Dean said. "Even though I'm a shapeshifter, that doesn't mean that him getting hurt won't affect you. We look the same."</p><p>Dean took the knife and stabbed himself, Sam immediately flinching. </p><p>"Oh. I got a flinch out of you," Dean said. </p><p>"Stop," Sam said anxiously, closing his eyes. </p><p>"What's wrong? Can't see older brother hurt?" Dean asked. "It's fine. Let's take another thing from your childhood."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday afternoon </p><p>"Are you sure we're headed the right way, Garcia?" Hotch asked as they walked through the forest. . </p><p>"Yeah. The signal came from the woods. The satellite I may or may not have hacked into says there's a structure ahead of you."</p><p>"It's probably abandoned," Derek said before they reached the house. </p><p>"Reid. Prentiss. Go through the front. Rossi and I will have the back. Derek and JJ check around. The unsub could be anywhere," Hotch whispered. </p><p>They all nodded and split up. Reid and Emily made their way up the front steps and to the front door. Emily quietly opened it and they headed inside. </p><p>"Sam?" Reid said anxiously as he ran over to Sam and kneeled on the floor, Sam leaning against the wall. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Hey, Reid. I missed you," Sam slurred. </p><p>"Are you drunk?" Reid asked. </p><p>"Yeah. He made me drink all of that," Sam said, pointing to the empty vodka bottle on the floor. </p><p>"Damn. If only I had been invited," Emily said as she kneeled on the floor. </p><p>"I know, right?" Sam slurred. "It would have been a party. Besides the anxiety because my dad used to make me drink to keep me compliant but that's not the point."</p><p>"He what?" Reid asked. </p><p>"You know I hate my dad," Sam said, looking at Reid tiredly. </p><p>"Did you get a good look at where he went?" Emily asked. "Or what he looks like? Reid and Rossi didn't get a look from the hood he was wearing, neither did security cameras." </p><p>"I think he went out the back. But I can draw you a picture of what he looks like," Sam said as he reached into Reid's pocket and grabbed a pen. </p><p>Sam grabbed Reid's arm and scribbled on it, Reid staring at his arm. </p><p>"That's a stick figure, Sam," Reid said awkwardly. </p><p>"I know. It looks just like him," Sam slurred. </p><p>"Okay. Okay. Come on," Emily said as they helped him off the floor. </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>"Is he alright?" Hotch asked, seeing Sam tiredly sitting in the hospital bed. </p><p>"He's still suffering the affects of the alcohol. And the doctor wants to keep him overnight to see how the cuts on his arms heals," Reid said. </p><p>"Reid. Where's my phone?" Sam asked as he looked around. </p><p>"It got destroyed by the unsub," Reid said awkwardly. </p><p>"Oh. I needed to check in with my brother."</p><p>"Here. Use mine," Emily said as she handed him her phone.</p><p>"Cool," Sam slurred as he dialed the number. </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Dean. Hey," Sam said with a smile. </p><p>"Are you on drugs?" Dean asked blankly. "You're way too cheery right now."</p><p>"I am on drugs," Sam said with a smile. "You know, this shapeshifter made me drink a lot, just like dad used to do to us. Remember that?"</p><p>"Yeah, Sammy. I remember," Dean said awkwardly before realizing. "Wait, shifter?"</p><p>"I'll explain later," Sam said. </p><p>"Yeah. He definitely needs to sober up," Emily said awkwardly. "Too bad though. Drunk Sam is fun."</p><p>"You know, I really hate Tuesday's," Sam slurred.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wednesday night </p><p>"Sammy. I've been worrying since yesterday. What's going on?" Dean asked, looking at Sam tiredly on the couch. </p><p>"Hangover headaches suck," Sam mumbled. </p><p>"Sammy!" Dean said. </p><p>"Right. Sorry. What did you wanna know?" Sam asked. "I can't focus so bare with me." </p><p>"What happened?" Dean asked. </p><p>"So there was this shifter and it pretended to be you to kill me. But he kidnapped me. And then since he's a shifter, he can read minds. So he started hurting himself to mess with me. And then he made me drink...an entire bottle of vodka," Sam said tiredly. </p><p>"I'm gonna kill this shapeshifter!" Dean yelled. </p><p>"So loud," Sam said, holding his head. </p><p>"Sorry, Sammy," Dean said awkwardly. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. You act like I haven't been kidnapped before. It happened a few times as a kid," Sam said. "Got my ass kicked for that one."</p><p>"You talking about that vamp that took you or when that werewolf took the both of us to get to dad?" Dean asked. </p><p>"Both," Sam mumbled. "We got blamed for getting kidnapped. Like what kind of bullshit logic is that?"</p><p>"Dad's logic," Dean said sadly, sitting on the coffee table in front of him. </p><p>"Where is he?" Sam asked. "He dropped us off at Bobby's when we were teenagers and then...he never came back."</p><p>"Good," Dean said. "But I don't know where he is, Sammy. If I did, I would have killed him myself. But if you want my honest opinion...I think the bastard got himself killed on a hunt." </p><p>"To crappy fathers," Sam said, holding up a glass of water. </p><p>"I'll drink to that," Dean said, clanking his beer on the glass and Sam closing his eyes. "Sorry."</p><p>"It's okay," Sam said, drinking the water. </p><p>"Sam. I'm back with the..." Reid said as he came into the house, freezing when he saw Dean. "Who's this?"</p><p>"He's my brother," Sam said tiredly. </p><p>"Yeah. I'm the brother. Nice to meet you," Dean said, holding out his hand and Reid backing away. </p><p>"Sorry. I just don't shake hands. The amount of pathogens passed during a handshake is a lot more than you think. It's actually safer to kiss," Reid said. </p><p>"Where'd you find this guy?" Dean asked with a smirk, Sam smiling. </p><p>"Sam mentioned you got hurt on Friday. Are you okay?" Reid asked. </p><p>"Y-Yeah. I'm good," Dean said, being caught off guard. </p><p>"I got you some Aleve," Reid said, handing the bottle to Sam. </p><p>"So loud," Sam said as he grabbed the bottle. "Thanks, Reid."</p><p>"Anytime," Reid said with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday afternoon </p><p>"So is it always this quiet in your house?" Dean asked as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. </p><p>"I wouldn't know. I'm not usually home. I'm on mandatory leave for the rest of the week and next week too so I can heal and rest. It's mandatory for anyone who's been kidnapped. But I'm fine. I wanna work."</p><p>"Why?" Dean asked. "Working sucks."</p><p>"Says the guy who has never had a real job."</p><p>"Hey. Hustling pool is a great job and I do love it," Dean said, Sam smiling. </p><p>"But I like work. Except the paperwork," Sam said. "Work gives me a distraction, you know?"</p><p>"Whatever works for you, Sammy," Dean said. "So how did you meet your roommate? He seems...interesting."</p><p>"We met at work. He's an FBI agent too," Sam said before losing his smile. "But I, uh, need to tell you something."</p><p>"What is it?" Dean asked as he turned around, seeing Sams eyes watering slightly. "Woah. Hey. Sammy. Hey. What's going on?" </p><p>Dean went over and sat on the coffee table in front of him, Sam rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"I've been meaning to tell you," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"Tell me what? Did something happen?" Dean asked with a concerned tone. </p><p>"You know, straight people never have to come out," Sam said, rubbing his watering eyes. </p><p>"You're gay?" Dean asked. </p><p>"I'm pan. There's a different," Sam said with a glare. </p><p>"My bad," Dean said awkwardly, holding his hands up in defense. "Are you and Reid..."</p><p>"Yeah," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "I've never had to come out before because I kept that hidden. With dad...hell, I knew if he knew that I wasn't straight, he'd kill me. Literally."</p><p>"Sammy. Hey. It's okay," Dean said, Sam rubbing his eyes. "I'm not gonna judge you or anything. Come on, man."</p><p>"Thanks, Dean. I appreciate that a lot," Sam said, rubbing his eyes again. </p><p>"Speaking of coming out..." Dean said awkwardly, Sam freezing and looking at him. </p><p>"No..." Sam said, frozen. "No way. Not you too."</p><p>"I'm bi," Dean said awkwardly, Sam and Dean both laughing now. "Who would of thought dad, abusive and homophobic dad, would have raised two kids who aren't straight at all?"</p><p>"Life is funny that way," Sam said with a smile. "Are you with anyone?"</p><p>"Yeah," Dean said awkwardly. "Cas..."</p><p>"The angel?" Sam asked, Dean nodding. "Are you happy?"</p><p>"Yeah. I am," Dean said with a smile. "How about you though?"</p><p>"Dating Reid is definitely interesting. Every day is an adventure it seems like," Sam said with a smile. "Does Bobby know that you're bi?"</p><p>"Hell, he knew before I even knew," Dean said, Sam laughing. "That man knows everything."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday evening</p><p>"Dean. I want your opinion," Sam said. </p><p>"On what?" Dean asked. </p><p>"Dark green or gray?" Sam asked, looking at the wall in the spare room. "We got paint and we invited Derek and Emily to come over. Derek's coming for the food. And Emily is coming over for wine and donuts. But we still bribed them to help paint. So...dark green or gray?"</p><p>"Gray," Dean said. </p><p>"Thanks," Sam said. </p><p>"Who would've thought when you were a teenager that you'd be picking out colors for your wall?" Dean asked. </p><p>"I know," Sam said with a smile. "Or safe for that matter." </p><p>Sam rubbed his eyes and glanced over at the paint buckets. </p><p>"You sure you don't wanna stay again? You stayed last night. What's stopping you from staying tonight?" Sam asked as Dean grabbed his jacket. </p><p>"I have plans with Cas," Dean said with a smile. "Thanks for letting me stay over last night though."</p><p>"Anytime. The couch is always yours," Sam said. </p><p>"Missed you, bitch," Dean said as he hugged Sam. </p><p>"Jerk," Sam said before pulling away. "Keep it PG but what plans do you have?"</p><p>"Date night. Watching Star Wars," Dean said with a smile. </p><p>"Have fun, nerd," Sam said, Dean rolling his eyes. </p><p>"Hey, if you need anything, call. I'm just an angel teleportation away," Dean said quietly, knowing Reid was in the living room. </p><p>"Thanks, man. It was nice seeing you again after all these years," Sam said, nodding. </p><p>"You too. I'm glad the FBI is keeping you not rusty and in shape," Dean said with a laugh. "And if I get into trouble, you got my back, right?"</p><p>"Depends. I might leave your ass in jail," Sam said. </p><p>"Funny," Dean said with a glare, Sam being amused and laughing. "This time, we'll make sure to keep in touch."</p><p>"Yeah. Of course," Sam said before getting startled by glass breaking in the other room. "Reid?"</p><p>They both quickly went into the other room, seeing Reid unconscious on the floor. </p><p>"Reid? Reid?" Sam asked as he shook Reid to wake him up. "Come on." </p><p>"Sammy," Dean said anxiously, having a gun pointed at him. </p><p>"Dad?" Sam asked as he quickly got off the floor. </p><p>"Knife. Floor. Now," John said, tightening his grip on Dean, who winced. </p><p>"Okay. Okay," Sam said anxiously as he pulled the pocket knife out and tossed it on the floor. "Dad? How did you-"</p><p>"You two didn't really think you were safe, did you?" John asked, Dean flinching and closing his eyes before the sound of gunshots echoed through the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday night</p><p>"What happened?" Hotch asked as he walked over to Emily and Derek. </p><p>"You said to come to the hospital so we're here. What's going on?" Garcia asked anxiously as she went over with Rossi and JJ. </p><p>"Um...Reid's in surgery," Derek said hesitantly. "And Sam and his brother are..."</p><p>"Are what?" Garcia asked, her eyes watering extremely. </p><p>"They're gone," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"Dean took three shots to the side...Sam took four to the chest...and Reid...he got shot once in the stomach," Emily said, JJ immediately hugging her. </p><p>"No. No. No. No," Garcia said, Derek immediately hugging her tightly. "No. This isn't happening. This isn't..."</p><p>"I got you, Babygirl. It's okay. It's okay," Derek said, his eyes watering as he hugged Garcia tightly. </p><p>"Who did this?" Hotch asked, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"A security camera across the street caught some guy walking out of the house," Emily said, still hugging JJ. "Facial recognition is taking a while to work."</p><p>"I'll speed it up," Garcia said as she pulled out her tablet. "I can barely see from the tears."</p><p>"It's okay," Derek said, his eyes watering before grabbing her hands. </p><p>"I got it," Garcia said as she looked at her tablet in her shaky hands, Derek helping her hold it. "His name is...John Winchester."</p><p>"What? As in Sam Winchester?" Emily asked, her eyes widened. </p><p>"Sam and Dean's father," Garcia said, crying. </p><p>"Sam and Dean's abusive father," Emily said before digging her head into JJ's shoulder. </p><p>"They're gone. They're really..." Garcia said before sitting down. </p><p>"Hotch," Rossi said, pulling him aside. "I didn't know Sam all that well but I knew him and Reid were a thing. Let's catch this guy because no one else here can focus right now."</p><p>"No. No. I'm coming with you," JJ said, her eyes watering as she untangled herself from Emily. </p><p>"Me too," Derek said. "This son of a bitch if gonna pay for this." </p><p>"No. You're not," Hotch said. "None of you can focus right now. Stay here for Reid. Rossi and I will go."</p><p>"He checked into a motel...under his own name," Garcia said, tightly holding Derek's hand. </p><p>"He's challenging us," Rossi said. "He wants us to go after him."</p><p>"Then let's give him what he wants," Hotch said before leaving with Rossi. </p><p>"Babygirl, hey," Derek said. "It's okay."</p><p>"No. It's not. They didn't deserve this. Reid's fighting for his life in that room. And Sam and his brother are...they're gone. And we can't bring them back. We can't do anything," Garcia said, tears coming down her face. "It's not fair. It's not fair. It's not fair, Derek. It's not fair."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday night </p><p>"You sure you can do this?" Bobby asked, staring at Sam and Dean's bodies on the morgue tables. </p><p>"Of course," Castiel said. "Rowena said that sometimes her spell sachets take a...jump start as she puts it."</p><p>"But how does Sam have one? I know Rowena put one in Dean a while back after a hunt went back," Bobby asked. "But Sam hasn't been around hunting."</p><p>"Dean had Rowena put a spell sachet inside of Sam after he got kidnapped by the shapeshifter posing as Dean," Castiel said. "The Wednesday after that happened...he had me bring Rowena there...but knock Sam out first. Dean is very much a dumbass all the time."</p><p>"Yeah. I noticed," Bobby said before looking back at Sam and Dean. "You ready?"</p><p>"Yes," Castiel said before holding his hands over both Sam and Dean's chests, his eyes glowing blue. </p><p>Bobby got startled when Sam and Dean both jolted up from the tables and started coughing. </p><p>"What the hell?!" Sam yelled. "Why am I covered in blood? Why am I..."</p><p>Sam froze when he saw Bobby and Dean. </p><p>"Cas," Dean said anxiously as he quickly got off the table and ran over to Cas, who was half conscious on the floor. "Hey. Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yes. Of course," Castiel said tiredly. "That took a lot more out of me than I thought it would."</p><p>"What did you do?" Sam asked anxiously. </p><p>"He brought you two idjits back to life," Bobby said blankly, Sam frozen. </p><p>"Rowena's spell bag thingys?" Dean asked. </p><p>"If you're talking about the spell sachets, then yes," Castiel said. </p><p>"What is going on?!" Sam yelled. </p><p>"John killed you two and your friend-"</p><p>"Reid?! Is he okay?!" Sam asked anxiously. </p><p>"Boy. Chill out. He's fine. Jack is making sure of that," Bobby said, Sam sighing in relief. </p><p>"A while back...a hunt went bad for me and a friend of mine insisted I had protection from being dead," Dean said. "So she put a spell thingy inside of me-"</p><p>"Spell sachet," Castiel corrected. </p><p>"Whatever," Dean said with a glare. "So she put that inside of me. And then Wednesday when you ended up taking a nap from being stressed out after you almost died from...sort of but not me...we put one in you too. Sorry, Sammy."</p><p>"Is it bad?" Sam asked as he looked at his person, seeing himself covered in bloody clothes with bullet holes in them. </p><p>"No. It keeps you alive. Rowena used to have ones that you would have to replace but these keep regenerating," Castiel said. "So they can keep you alive until they're removed."</p><p>"Why didn't it work on Dean though? When he was cursed?" Bobby asked. </p><p>"Because they only work if you're dead," Castiel said. "Thats the downside to them I suppose."</p><p>"How is everyone so calm?! We just came back from the dead!" Sam yelled anxiously. </p><p>"Shit happens all the time," Dean said nonchalantly.</p><p>"I need to see Reid," Sam said anxiously. </p><p>"Boy, you're dead for starters," Bobby said with a glare. "And you're covered in blood. At least go change first before you traumatize someone."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday night </p><p>"You okay, Sugar?" Derek asked, Garcia leaning against him tiredly in the waiting room chairs. </p><p>"I think I cried so much I ran out of tears," Garcia said, rubbing her eyes and Derek kissing her forehead. </p><p>"You're okay," Derek said. </p><p>"But Reid isn't. And neither is Sam or Dean. They're gone, Derek. And when...if Reid wakes up...Sam is gonna be gone from his life," Garcia said. "That in itself is gonna kill him."</p><p>"Reid's strong," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. "He's got this. And we'll be right there waiting for him. And we'll be there for him."</p><p>"Hotch," Emily said, seeing Hotch and Rossi coming over. </p><p>"What happened?" JJ asked, half asleep on Emily. </p><p>"John Winchester is dead," Hotch said. "He died in the shootout."</p><p>"Damn. I wanted to be the one," Sam said from behind them, Hotch immediately pulling out his gun and pointing it at him. "If you shoot me, I'll just come back to life again."</p><p>"No. No. Not...Not possible," Garcia said as she stood up, her eyes watering. "You died. You..."</p><p>"How?" Emily asked, frozen. </p><p>"Are you an angel?" Garcia asked, frozen and staring at Sam. </p><p>"Detectives," the doctor said as she came over. </p><p>"How is he?" Sam asked, everyone else still processing Sam coming back to life. </p><p>"The surgery was a success. He's gonna make a full recovery," the doctor said with a smile, Sam sighing. "Let him rest. I'll let you know when he can have visitors."</p><p>The doctor left, Sam putting his hand over his heart and sighing. </p><p>"Are you an angel?" Garcia asked again, staring at Sam. "You came back from the dead. You...You're wearing all white clothes-"</p><p>"I'm wearing all white clothes because getting shot four times is messy and bloody and I needed to change," Sam said. "And this was the only thing I could find." </p><p>"This isn't possible," Hotch said. </p><p>"Anything's possible," Sam said with a smile. </p><p>"He's an angel. He's..." Garcia said, frozen. "Your Reid's guardian angel, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yeah," Sam said, rubbing his eyes and trying to think of something that wouldn't involve telling them that he hunts monsters. </p><p>"Angels are real," Derek said, staring. "I..."</p><p>"I can see you're still processing this so I'm gonna go before I make things worse because I tend to do that," Sam said before quickly leaving.</p><p>Sam headed outside and sighed. He sat down on a bench and rubbed his eyes. </p><p>"I'm glad you're okay, Reid," Sam said to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday night - One Year Later</p><p>"Damnit, Jack. Ever heard of knocking?" Dean asked as he quickly grabbed a blanket and covered his chest, Castiel hiding his smile. </p><p>"Sorry," Jack said awkwardly, standing in the doorway. </p><p>"What is it?" Dean asked. </p><p>"I wanted to know if we could have pizza for dinner," Jack said. </p><p>"We just ate," Castiel said. </p><p>"Kid has a point. Let's order a pizza. Where from? New York? Chicago? Italy?" Dean asked. </p><p>"It doesn't matter to me," Jack said with a smile. </p><p>"New York it is then. I know a good place," Dean said before scrolling through his phone. "I have a New York pizza place in my contacts somewhere. Ah, found it."</p><p>"Jack? Are you alright?" Castiel asked as he walked over, fixing his tie and shirt. </p><p>"Yeah. I'm fine," Jack said. </p><p>"What's wrong? I can tell somethings wrong."</p><p>"How do you know when you like someone?" Jack asked. "Like like someone, I mean."</p><p>"You listen to your heart," Castiel said, smiling. </p><p>"Thanks," Jack said with a smile. </p><p>"The pizza is gonna be ready in forty five minutes, give or take. They're really busy apparently," Dean said before typing something on his phone. "I sent you the address, Jack, if Cas and I love track of time. There's cash somewhere around here." </p><p>"Okay," Jack said before leaving, closing the door behind him. </p><p>"Looks like I have you for forty five minutes...or more," Dean said with a smirk as he pulled Castiel closer. </p><p>Castiel gained a weird expression and zoned out. </p><p>"Cas?" Dean said with a weird tone, waving his hand in front of Cas' face. "You good?" </p><p>"Sam...is praying to me," Castiel said weirdly. </p><p>"So?" Dean asked. </p><p>"He never does that, Dean," Castiel said weirdly, Dean freezing. "I'm going."</p><p>"Let me put on a shirt first," Dean said as he grabbed a shirt and flannel and slid them on. "Okay. I'm good."</p><p>Castiel and Dean teleported from the bunker to the middle of the woods, Dean looking around. </p><p>"What the hell?" Dean asked. </p><p>"Sam," Castiel said as he ran over to Sam, who was out of it and looking around. </p><p>"Sammy. Sammy. Are you okay?" Dean asked anxiously as he ran over. </p><p>"I..." Sam said, still pretty dazed. </p><p>Castiel immediately teleported back to the bunker with Sam and Dean. </p><p>"Sammy. Hey. Take this," Dean said as he gave him his flannel. "You're freezing. What happened? What were you doing there in the middle of the woods at night?"</p><p>"I don't know," Sam said before looking at Dean, his eyes watering slightly. "I don't know, Dean."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday early morning</p><p>"What happened, Sammy?" Dean asked as he kneeled on the floor, Sam wrapped in a blanket on the bed. </p><p>"I don't know," Sam said. "I just...I went to bed and...and I woke up there."</p><p>"Sleepwalking?" Dean suggested. </p><p>"Into the woods?" Sam asked. </p><p>"Sam wasn't even on the same continent, Dean," Castiel said, Sam and Dean freezing. </p><p>"What's going on?" Sam asked anxiously. "I've woken up in the living room but-"</p><p>"What?" Dean asked. </p><p>"I've had a few...whatever you wanna call this...episodes I guess. I went to bed in my bed and woke up on the couch. And I know I didn't fall asleep on the couch because Reid and I stay up talking a lot even if we're in the bed," Sam said. "So I know I didn't fall asleep on the couch. My first thought was sleep walking but...I haven't ever done that before."</p><p>Sam pulled out his phone, getting looks from Cas and Dean. </p><p>"I talked to Reid about this and he suggested that I have a spare phone just for this, in case I end up somewhere else not in the house. Hence the shoes too," Sam said, looking at some beat up old sneakers on his feet. </p><p>"Cas. Can you figure out what's wrong with him?" Dean asked anxiously. </p><p>"I'm not sensing anything wrong with you though, Sam," Castiel said. </p><p>"It's not like I'm gonna fall back asleep now so," Sam said, rubbing his eyes before getting startled by his phone ringing. "See? Phone. Comes in handy."</p><p>Sam rubbed his eyes before he answered it. </p><p>"Reid. Hey. Yeah, I know. I know. Whatever's happening happened again," Sam said. "Where am I? Um...you know what, I'm gonna walk into the house in a minute."</p><p>Sam ushered for Castiel to teleport him, the three of them ending up in the middle of the street. </p><p>"Yeah. I'm right outside," Sam said into the phone. </p><p>"Sam," Reid said as Sam walked over and hugged him. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. Thanks to Cas and Dean," Sam said. </p><p>"Thank you," Reid said. </p><p>"Of course," Castiel said, nodding. </p><p>"Come on, Sammy. Let's get you inside," Dean said as they walked into the house. </p><p>"How often has this been happening?" Castiel asked as he follow, closing the door behind him. </p><p>"Um..." Sam said. </p><p>"Once seventeen days ago. Once again six days ago. And once tonight," Reid said. "I've been keeping track." </p><p>"Has this been the only time you've left the house?" Castiel asked. </p><p>"Yeah," Sam said, rubbing his eyes before look in at at Reid. "Shoes were a good idea."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday early morning </p><p>"What? No sugar with a dash of coffee?" Derek joked, seeing Reid walking into the meeting room and slamming his head down on the table, startling everyone. </p><p>"I know it's 4:30 in the morning but do you really have to be that dramatic?" JJ asked tiredly. </p><p>"Is he being dramatic if it's a mood though?" Emily asked, chugging her cup of coffee. </p><p>"Everything okay, man?" Derek asked. </p><p>"No," Reid mumbled, his head still down. "Not at all."</p><p>"Is it the fact that we're here so early or something else?" JJ asked with a concerned tone. </p><p>"Something else," Reid said, picking up his head and revealing a tear stained face. </p><p>"Woah. What's going on?" Derek asked. </p><p>"Somethings going on with Sam," Reid said, rubbing his eyes. "And...I don't know how to help."</p><p>"Being there for him is the best thing you can do for him right now," JJ said with a smile. </p><p>"Reid, if you need to talk or need anything, I got your back," Derek said. </p><p>"Thanks," Reid said quietly, staring at the floor before putting his head back down on the table. </p><p>"Sorry I'm late," Hotch said as he came into the room. "Oh. Not everyone is here." </p><p>Hotch looked at Reid and then at everyone else, who gestured to leave him alone. Hotch nodded and took a seat. </p><p>"Where's Rossi?" Garcia asked as she came in. </p><p>"Let's give him a minute before we start," Hotch said. "It's early in the morning." </p><p>"You guys are lucky I remembered to put on pants...eventually," Emily said blankly, JJ and Derek snickering. </p><p>"Reid? You asleep over there, Hon?" Garcia asked, everyone gesturing to stop. "Oh. Okay. I have to stop apparently. My bad. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Hey. Sorry," Rossi said. "I didn't want to be here so early in the morning."</p><p>"Neither do we," Hotch said. </p><p>"Sir, even I don't know why we're here," Garcia said as she looked at Hotch. </p><p>"A town in Beacon Hills, California, has been having some strange deaths. All of the same matter," Hotch said. "The sheriff requested help to solve the case."</p><p>"Couldn't this have waited until morning though?" Emily asked, Hotch shaking his head slowly. "Okay. Fine. Wheels up I guess."</p><p>Emily rubbed her eyes before everyone left, Reid staying at the table. Derek sighed and kneeled on the floor next to him. </p><p>"Genius," Derek said. "What's going on?"</p><p>"I'm worried," Reid said, his voice breaking and his head still down. </p><p>"About what?" Derek asked, his tone now serious after noticing Reid crying. "What's going on? Hey. Talk to me." </p><p>"I'm worried about Sam," Reid said, picking up his heard and revealing a tear stained face. "I just want him to be okay."</p><p>"What's going on with him though?" Derek asked. </p><p>"He's sleepwalking we assume. He's going to sleep and waking up in different places. He woke up in the woods today," Reid said, sniffling. "The woods. I just hope he's okay." </p><p>"He will be. He's got you looking out for him," Derek said with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday morning </p><p>"Okay. You've been staring at me for like three hours now," Sam said with a glare. "Stop." </p><p>"I'm trying to figure out what's happening with you," Castiel said as he continued to stare at Sam. </p><p>"You can do that without staring," Sam said before getting up off the couch, immediately getting dizzy. "Woah."</p><p>"Sammy?" Dean asked as he came out of the kitchen from making coffee. "You good?"</p><p>"I'm...I'm good," Sam said before grabbing a hold of Dean for support, them both vanishing from the living room and getting a jolt. </p><p>"What the hell?!" Dean yelled as he looked around, seeing they were both in a lake. "What the hell?! Cas! Get your feathery ass over here! Now!"</p><p>"Stop yelling," Sam said tiredly as he crawled out of the lake, his shoe falling off and him grabbing it. </p><p>Sam leaned against a tree and slid on the ground while Dean looked around. </p><p>"What the hell?!" Dean asked with a glare, soaking wet. </p><p>"Dean," Castiel said, having appeared behind him. "Why are you soaking wet?"</p><p>"We fell into that lake," Sam said tiredly as he put his shoe back on. </p><p>"Woah," Castiel said, staring at Sam. </p><p>"Woah? What woah? What does woah mean?" Dean asked. "Is woah a good thing? Is that a good woah?" </p><p>"Dean...he has some grace," Castiel said, Dean freezing. </p><p>"I'm not an angel though," Sam said tiredly, half conscious as he leaned against the tree. </p><p>"I don't know how but...I can feel it," Castiel said. "Have you been in contact with any angels lately?"</p><p>"Other than you and Jack, no," Sam said, Dean and Cas freezing. "What?"</p><p>"We forgot about Jack," Dean said, facepalming. "At the bunker. We didn't even tell him we left."</p><p>"Anyway," Sam said with a glare. "I haven't been in contact with any angels."</p><p>"How can Sam have grace inside of him?" Dean asked. </p><p>"However it got there...it's growing I think," Castiel said as he kneeled on the ground in front of Sam, looking at him weirdly. "He should be a fully powered angel within...a few years maybe. This is so interesting."</p><p>"Yeah. It's freakin fascinating," Dean said sarcastically. "How do we fix it?"</p><p>"We can't," Castiel said. "The grace must remain inside of him. If we remove it, it will most likely kill him."</p><p>"I don't care about that right now. I care about how it got there," Sam said tiredly. </p><p>"Remember when I brought you two back to life?" Castiel asked. </p><p>"How could we forget?" Dean said sarcastically. </p><p>"I assume since I had to...jolt your bodies into becoming alive again, some of my grace stayed inside of you. Minuscule amounts but as time progressed, it grew. Are you under any stress or anxiety? That could have caused the powers to come forth," Castiel said. </p><p>"A few weeks ago, I was stressed about getting something done at work. And that's about right before I started sleep walking," Sam said. </p><p>"I don't think it's sleep walking. I think it's sleep teleporting," Castiel said. </p><p>"Wait. You said that your grace went into Sam but you also brought me back to life too. Which means that...some of your grace is also in me...right?" Dean asked. </p><p>"I would assume so, Dean, but I can't tell since we do share a profound bond," Castiel said, tilting his head slightly as he looked at Dean. "And since you're worried about Sam, your stress and anxiety levels are increasing, which probably explains how you both teleported to the Amazon Rainforest."</p><p>"The what?!" Sam and Dean yelled at the same time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday afternoon </p><p>"It's not my fault I got called into work," Sam said into the phone as he walked into the building. </p><p>"You just found out you have grace and you can't even control it," Dean yelled from over the phone, Sam rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"Yes. I've been paying attention. I have to go. We'll talk about this later," Sam said, hanging up. "Honestly, he gives me headaches worse than my dad ever did."</p><p>Sam continued walking into the building before getting stopped by two men in black suits. </p><p>"Can I help you?" Sam asked awkwardly. </p><p>"Sam Winchester. Come with us please."</p><p>"Show me your badges," Sam said, the two men pulling out their badges and Sam looking at them. </p><p>Sam handed the badges back before being escorted to the elevator. </p><p>"What's going on?" Sam asked, hearing no response. "Hello?"</p><p>"Sir, please calm down," one of the men said as they pressed one of the floor numbers. </p><p>"Cas," Sam whispered to himself. "Somethings not right here. Stand by."</p><p>"Right this way," one of the men said as the doors opened, Sam walking onto the floor. </p><p>"This floor is under renovation," Sam said weirdly as he looked around the room. "Why are we here?"</p><p>Sam turned around and saw the two men gone and the elevator closed. </p><p>"Okay," Sam said as he pulled out his gun. </p><p>"No need for that," another guy said as he walked over. "You can put the gun away."</p><p>"No," Sam said with a glare. </p><p>"Okay then," he said awkwardly. "My name is Jerry. You can call me Jerry. I'm your new boss now. The transfer got put in this morning. It's why you got the day off today and then got called in later. Any questions?" </p><p>"I have so many questions. One of which being, why are we on a floor that's completely empty and being renovated?" Sam asked, looking around and seeing the room. </p><p>"That's what you think is going on," Jerry said before pulling out a pen. "May I see your arm?"</p><p>"You're looking at it," Sam said, glaring and still holding his gun. </p><p>"I understand your hesitation but it's fine. All will be explained," Jerry said. </p><p>Sam hesitantly held out his other hand, still keeping a tight grip on his gun. Jerry drew a weird symbol on his wrist before it faded quickly. </p><p>"What the hell did you do?" Sam asked, pointing the gun at him. </p><p>Sam froze when he looked around, seeing the room renovated and people scattered and walking. </p><p>"What the hell?" Sam said. </p><p>"It's a trick I got from a witch," Jerry said, Sam freezing. "It's an illusion. Anyone not wearing that mark doesn't see this floor. Pretty cool, right?" </p><p>"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked. </p><p>"Walk with me," Jerry said, Sam still holding the gun and hesitantly following. "There are a few higher ups who know about hunting so they authorized this floor. It's a section of the FBI called Division Six. It handles private top secret cases aka hunting." </p><p>"I've heard about Division Six," Sam said. "People have theories about what goes on here."</p><p>"Like what?" Jerry asked. </p><p>"Aliens," Sam said awkwardly, Jerry smiling. </p><p>"In all my years of hunting, I have not discovered aliens...yet. But that very well could happen. I'll let you know if I find an alien," Jerry said with a smile as they walked into his office. "Take a seat."</p><p>Sam hesitantly took a seat, and even more hesitantly put away his gun. </p><p>"What did you do?" Sam asked, trying to move his arms away from the arm rests but unable to. </p><p>"It's a security precaution. Relax," Jerry said calmly, Sam still struggling. </p><p>"Cas," Sam whispered. "Get me out of here." </p><p>"If you're praying to an angel or anything else for that matter, they can't get in," Jerry said. "There's warding all over this floor."</p><p>"What do you want?" Sam asked, struggling against the chair still. </p><p>"To recruit you," Jerry said, Sam staring. "Come on. You're Sam Winchester. Your brother is Dean Winchester. And your father-"</p><p>"My father is abusive so don't bring him up," Sam said with a glare. </p><p>"Okay," Jerry said. "You've worked a few cases with your brother over the past year in your free time and I'm impressed. I want to recruit you. Or you can go back to your boring desk job. But with this job, you'll be able to work when you want, work what jobs you want, and be able to hunt monsters. And get paid, which a lot of hunters like. And it's all legal." </p><p>Sam struggled against the chair again before looking back at Jerry. </p><p>"So...are you in?" Jerry asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday afternoon </p><p>"So what did you say?" Dean asked from over the phone. </p><p>Sam sighed and leaned against the wall in the hallway. </p><p>"I said I need to think about it," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "I think I might take it."</p><p>"I don't trust this, Sammy," Dean said. </p><p>"Neither do I," Castiel said. </p><p>"Well, I can't exactly leave. That's the thing. I have to either say yes or no and then I can leave. If I say no, I have my memory wiped of this whole thing and I never remember Division Six. But if I say yes, I can look around and keep an eye on this whole thing," Sam said, leaning against the wall tiredly. </p><p>"You're gonna play them," Dean said with a smirk. "Nice."</p><p>"If they're legit, I'll stay. If they're not, we'll work from there," Sam said. </p><p>"I wonder if Sam can smite people," Castiel said to himself. </p><p>"I am not trying to find that out," Sam said, going to rub his eyes but stopping and putting his hand down. "Listen. I gotta go. I'll keep you in the loop."</p><p>"Be careful, Sammy," Dean said with a concerned tone. </p><p>"Always are," Sam said. </p><p>"He's not like you, Dean," Castiel said blankly, Sam snickering. </p><p>"Wow. Thanks, Sam," Dean said with a glare before hanging up. </p><p>Sam smiled and put his phone in his pocket before walking over to Jerry. </p><p>"So?" Jerry asked. </p><p>"I'm in," Sam said. </p><p>"Yes. Cool," Jerry said. "Let me show you around."</p><p>"What's that?" Sam asked, looking at a picture on the wall. </p><p>"Ah. Of course you're drawn here," Jerry said with a smile. "That is the bingo sheet. It's a game we all play. When someone works a case involving something on the card, you take this marker and cross it off."</p><p>"Santa Claus? The Loch Ness Monster? Bigfoot?" Sam asked. "Seriously?"</p><p>"Yeah. It's just a joke, brings some happiness around here. And it's got aliens on there," Jerry said with a smile. </p><p>"You're gonna have to cross off the Tooth Fairy," Sam said awkwardly, a few people in the room freezing. </p><p>"You...You killed the Tooth Fairy?" Another hunter asked sadly. </p><p>"N-No," Sam said awkwardly as he grabbed the marker and crossed it off. "A friend of mine did."</p><p>"I like this guy," another hunter said. </p><p>"Okay then," Jerry said awkwardly, wanting to change the subject. "Let's go this way." </p><p>Sam awkwardly followed Jerry to a desk. </p><p>"This your desk. Some hunters don't even use it. Others use it to organize their weapons. It has your computer that comes out of the desk so it can also be a table," Jerry said, pressing a button under the desk and the monitor showing up. "Again, you don't even have to use it." </p><p>"So what's the point of having a desk if people don't use it?" Sam asked. </p><p>"It's nice to sit down and take a nap during the day," Jerry admitted before looking at the monitor. "Every hunter also has access to a monster map basically. It uses magic and technology to track monsters. Oh, looks like there's one in Beacon Hills, California. You should take that one. It'll be good so I can see how you handle your first case with us."</p><p>"Great. Yeah. How am I gonna get there?" Sam sassed. </p><p>"There's a few jets we have access to," Jerry said. "Or if you have another ride, use that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday afternoon </p><p>"Thanks for the ride, Cas," Sam said, Castiel nodding and disappearing. </p><p>Sam rubbed his eyes and walked into the police station, showing his badge to the desk Sargent. She nodded and pointed to the back, Sam following the directions. </p><p>"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," Sam said blankly, seeing the BAU. </p><p>"Sam?" Derek asked. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I got assigned here," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"But we're working this case," Emily said weirdly. </p><p>"Don't look at me. I got transferred," Sam said. </p><p>"Transferred to where?" Emily asked. </p><p>"I kinda can't say," Sam said awkwardly. </p><p>"I'm calling Garcia," Emily said. </p><p>"Don't bring Garcia into this-" Sam said, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"Hey, Garcia. Where did Sam get transferred to?" Emily asked. </p><p>"He got transferred?! I will find out immediately," Garcia said before typing extremely quickly. "Division Six?" </p><p>"Seriously? The weird division?" Emily asked. "Thanks, Garcia." </p><p>"Don't look at me. I didn't even choose that transfer," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "I might as well help you while I'm here so what do you need me to do?"</p><p>"Talk to Reid," Emily and Derek said at the same time. </p><p>"Oh no. What's going on?" Sam asked. </p><p>Derek pointed to the back, Sam nodding and walking through the door. He went inside the interrogation room, seeing Reid sitting on the table reading a book. </p><p>"Hey," Sam said, Reid freezing. </p><p>"How are you here?" Reid asked. </p><p>"It's a whole mess," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "I got transferred and-"</p><p>"What?! Where?"</p><p>"Relax. I'm still in the same building. Just a different floor. It won't change anything. I never worked on your floor anyway," Sam said with a smile. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Are you okay?" Reid asked. </p><p>"Yeah. I'm good," Sam said with a smile. </p><p>"Then I'm okay," Reid said, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"Reid-" Hotch said, stopping when he saw Sam. </p><p>"It's a long story. Short version, I got transferred and now I'm working the same case as you. A mixup I think," Sam said. </p><p>"We'll talk about this later," Hotch said, Sam nodding. "Reid, Derek needs your help with something. Sam, a word."</p><p>Sam and Reid nodded. Reid got off the table and went into a separate room where the BAU was setting up. </p><p>"Reid. I need your brain. Do you see anything like a pattern or something with where these deaths were?" Derek asked. </p><p>"No," Reid said, staring at the map with pins in it. </p><p>"Sheriff Stilinski," Derek said. "Did anyone witness anything?" </p><p>"No. We already questioned the people who found the bodies," Stilinski said. "We didn't find anything off. They all had an alibi." </p><p>"We're gonna need that list if you don't mind," Emily said, the sheriff nodding. </p><p>"All of the victims are about the same age," Reid said, looking at the files in his hands. "Which means they should be in the same graduation class." </p><p>"Nice work," Derek said before calling Garcia. "Listen, Mama. I need something. I need to figure out if the victims graduated together."</p><p>"Where'd you find this kid?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. </p><p>"He was left in a basket on the steps of the FBI," Rossi said. </p><p>"Damnit, Rossi. Reid doesn't know that," Emily said, Reid gaining a confused look. </p><p>"They are in the same graduation class," Garcia said over the phone. "And they were all on the lacrosse team. I sent you the list of the rest of the players from that team."</p><p>"Thats a lot," Derek said as he looked at the tablet in his hands. </p><p>"I recognize that name. His son plays on the lacrosse team now," Stilinski said, getting looks. "My son plays on the team, and his best friend. I'm actually going to their game tonight."</p><p>"The killer might show up there," Rossi said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday night </p><p>"I don't mean to be this rude but is the lacrosse team always this..." Reid trailed off, staring at the field from the side of the bleachers. </p><p>"Terrible?" Stilinski asked. </p><p>"Yeah," Sam said awkwardly. </p><p>"No," Stilinski said, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"You know, a few simple changes and I think they could win. I broke down the opposing team's strategy and I think the home team could win," Reid said. </p><p>"I'm not stopping you from telling the coach because this game is awful," Stilinski said. </p><p>Reid went over to the coach, who was currently yelling at the field. </p><p>"Excuse me," Reid said. </p><p>"What?" He asked. </p><p>"My name if Doctor Spencer Reid. I work for the Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI."</p><p>"I didn't do it," the coach said, turning around quickly. </p><p>"I actually have a few tips to help improve your team and have them..."</p><p>"Not suck?"</p><p>"Yes," Reid said. </p><p>"I'm all ears," he said quickly. </p><p>One of the players gained a confused look and made his way over to Sheriff Stilinski. </p><p>"Dad. Why is the FBI here?" </p><p>"Stiles. This is one of the FBI agents you're talking about. This is Sam Winchester."</p><p>"Hi," Stiles said before turning back to his dad. "Again I ask. Why is the FBI here?"</p><p>"I'm surprised you didn't know since you listen in on my phone calls and police radio," Stilinski said, Sam hiding his smile. "They're helping with a case. Okay? Don't worry about it. Go play them game."</p><p>"You mean go sit on the bench," Stiles said before sitting back on the bench. </p><p>"Kids," Stilinski said, rubbing his eyes. "You have any?"</p><p>"No," Sam said. </p><p>"You love them but you wanna strangle them sometimes too," Stilinski said, Sam laughing slightly. </p><p>"Yeah. I bet," Sam said. "Does he really listen to your phone calls?"</p><p>"Yes," Stilinski said. "I think he's just...worried about me. My wife...she passed away."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Sam said. </p><p>"Thanks," Stilinski said, rubbing his eyes. "And he's been protective of me after that."</p><p>"At least you have someone like that," Sam said with a smile, Stilinski nodding. </p><p>Sam's attention got drawn to another player on the field. He stared before looking back at the sheriff. </p><p>"Who's that? Um...number 24," Sam said. </p><p>"Oh. Scott McCall," Stilinski said. "Best friends with Stiles since they were kids. They always get into trouble."</p><p>"He's good," Sam said, watching him score a goal in the net. </p><p>"Sheriff!" One of the cops said over the radio. </p><p>"What is it?" Stilinski asked. </p><p>"Suspect on scene! Pools. Suspect-" he said, the radio cutting out. </p><p>"Let's go," Sam said before they left. </p><p>They made their way through the school and into the pool room, seeing a dead cop on the floor. Sam and Sheriff Stilinski made their way over to the body, seeing a hole in his chest where his heart would be. </p><p>"Damn. Lock this place down," Stilinski said into the radio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday night </p><p>"Can't sleep?" Sam asked, seeing Reid reading a book with the lamp on. </p><p>"No," Reid said, rubbing his eyes and putting the book aside. "The unsub killed a cop and we couldn't even find him."</p><p>"We're gonna figure this out," Sam said, crawling on the bed and sitting across from Reid. </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you got transferred?"</p><p>"It literally just happened out of no where," Sam said. "I got called into work and these guys met me in the lobby. And then brought me to the floor. And then I was transferred. And I got assigned to this case."</p><p>"It was probably a mix up," Reid said. "Or maybe your boss wanted you here working the case with us."</p><p>"Let's stop talking about work," Sam said, Reid nodding. "Got anything else on your mind?"</p><p>"You and sleep walking," Reid said tiredly. </p><p>"I think I figured that out. My brother and a friend and I figured out that I had been stressed before it started. And that contributed to it. But I'm good now. I promise," Sam said with a smile before kissing his forehead. "I promise, Reid."</p><p>"I'm glad you're okay," Reid said before hearing a frantic knock at the door. </p><p>"Oh what now?" Sam asked as he walked over and answered it. "Hotch? What's going on?"</p><p>"Get dressed. The sheriff's son, Stiles, was kidnapped by the unsub earlier," Hotch said before leaving, Sam closing the door. </p><p>"Why would he get kidnapped? For ransom, maybe. Or something involving the case," Reid said as he got off the bed. </p><p>"I have a hunch. I'll meet you at the station after," Sam said, Reid nodding. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>"Boys! This house does not have a supernatural ability to heal, and neither does my patience!" Melissa yelled from downstairs, Issac having fallen down the stairs. </p><p>"Sorry," Issac said as he went back upstairs. "Is training really necessary? Your mom doesn't like when we use our powers in the house anyway so."</p><p>"Training helps me get my mind off of stuff," Scott said. "With the murders and everything. Don't they seem off to you?"</p><p>"Someone is ripping hearts out of people's bodies, Scott," Issac said blankly before hearing a knock at the door. "Yeah, it's weird."</p><p>"I haven't been able to get near a body to see or smell or do anything," Scott said. </p><p>"Maybe it's just some sick human doing this," Issac said. </p><p>"Scott," Melissa said from the doorway, them both turning around. "This is Sam Winchester. He's in the FBI. He wants to talk with you. What did you do?"</p><p>"I didn't do anything," Scott defended. </p><p>"He's not in trouble. I just need a minute to talk alone with Scott if you don't mind," Sam said. </p><p>"Okay," Melissa said before leaving, Issac hesitantly heading into the other room but going to listen to the conversation. </p><p>"What can I do for you?" Scott asked. </p><p>"You're friends with Stiles Stilinski, right?" Sam asked. </p><p>"Yeah. Stiles is my best friend. Why? What's going on? Is Stiles okay?"</p><p>"I hate to tell to this but Stiles was abducted earlier by the unsub we're investigating," Sam said. </p><p>"He what?!" Scott yelled. "W-Why are you telling me this?"</p><p>"So you can use your powers to help me find him," Sam said, Scott freezing. </p><p>Issac came into the bedroom, his eyes glowing as he glared at Sam. </p><p>"Issac," Scott said with a glare. "Calm down."</p><p>"Relax. I'm not gonna hurt either of you. I just want Stiles safe. And you two can help," Sam said. </p><p>"How do you were werewolves?" Issac asked. </p><p>"I just do," Sam said. "And even if I didn't, you just told me."</p><p>Issac sighed and rubbed his eyes. </p><p>"So, can you help me?" Sam asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday night </p><p>"So you're a hunter but you work for the FBI?" Issac asked, him and Scott sticking their heads out of the windows of the car. </p><p>"Yeah," Sam said before looking at them, hiding his smile. </p><p>"Wait. Wait. I think I got something," Scott said, looking around. "Take a right."</p><p>"Why this area?" Issac asked. </p><p>"It's secluded and this forest goes for miles," Scott said. "It's a good place to take someone."</p><p>"I mean how does he know?" Issac asked, referring to Sam. </p><p>"Earlier when...when we found the body at the pool, I saw a leaf by the door. Everyone threw it off as the doors being opened and closed and it came in that way. But I recognized it as one of the leaves from this area," Sam said, getting weird looks. "Someone I know talks a lot about everything."</p><p>"I'm glad this friend helped you find our friend," Issac said. </p><p>"I'm gonna ask a weird question but how do you two survive? There would be missing person reports or bodies," Sam said. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Scott asked. </p><p>"You eat hearts," Sam said. </p><p>"What? No. Where did you hear that?" Issac asked. </p><p>"Wait," Sam said. "I knew my theory was right. So get this. I had a theory back when I was a kid that there's different species of monsters. So like different kinds of werewolves and vampires and whatever. So you just proved that. You're werewolves who don't eat hearts." </p><p>"Vampires exist?" Issac asked. </p><p>"Yeah," Sam said awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Sam?" Hotch asked Reid. </p><p>"He's running down a hunch he has," Reid said. </p><p>"At this point, let him run down any leads because Garcia has nothing," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"The note that Stiles is holding in the picture sheriff Stilinski got says 'stop working the case or your son will get it'. The way it's written...the unsub is clearly under stress," Reid said. </p><p>"Clearly," Rossi said sarcastically. </p><p>"Couldn't Garcia get anything from the room or even Stiles himself?" Emily asked Derek. </p><p>"No. The entire room is covered in tarps and newspapers and everything. She even tried enhancing the newspapers but got nothing. And the chair he's tied to is basic too so she got nothing there. She tried everything she could," Derek said. </p><p>"Reid. Go back to the note. You said the unsub is under stress," Hotch said. </p><p>"Yeah," Reid said. "He wants the sheriff to stop working the case and he's willing to do anything to get that."</p><p>"Agents. He's calling me," the sheriff said as he walked over. </p><p>"I'll have Garcia run a trace," Derek said quickly. </p><p>"Okay. Just remain calm," Emily said. </p><p>"And stall," Hotch said. "Ask for prove of life. Ask for a conversation with your son. Anything to get time for us to trace the call."</p><p>Stilinski nodded before answering. </p><p>"Hello?" He asked calmly. </p><p>"Sheriff Stilinski. Did you come up with a decision yet?"</p><p>"I...I wanna know if Stiles is alive, please," Stilinski said, JJ giving him a thumbs up. </p><p>"Here that? Thats his muffled screaming," the unsub said with no emotion, hearing distant and quiet yelling. </p><p>"I wanna know if he's okay," Stilinski said. "He's the only one I have left in my family. Please."</p><p>"Fine," the unsub said. "Phone call."</p><p>"Hello?" Stiles asked. </p><p>"Stiles? Are you okay?" Stilinski asked, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"Fantastic," Stiles said sarcastically, glaring at the guy. </p><p>"Thats enough of that," the guy said, shoving the rag back in his mouth to stop him from talking. "So is it a yes or a no? You gonna stop working these cases and leave me alone?"</p><p>Hotch nodded to Stilinski. </p><p>"Yes," Stilinski said, sighing. </p><p>"Great," he said. "Say goodbye to your son."</p><p>"Wait, you said-"</p><p>"I lied," the unsub said, gunshots echoing through the phone and everyone frozen. </p><p>"Guys. Relax. Relax," Sam said quickly from the other end of the phone. "Stiles is fine. He's fine."</p><p>"Oh my god," Stilinski said, sighing in relief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday night </p><p>"A leaf? A leaf?! Now you're just screwing with me, man," Derek said. </p><p>"He got it from Reid," Emily said with a laugh. "It's the truth."</p><p>"She's right," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "I was listening to him talking about leaves from California one day and he showed me a picture of some and I recognized it."</p><p>"You listened?" Reid asked. </p><p>"Of course I did," Sam said with a smile before Reid immediately hugged him. </p><p>"Alright. Break it up love birds," Emily said. </p><p>"So who are they?" Derek asked, looking at Scott and Issac. </p><p>"They're friends of Stiles. I followed them here," Sam lied. </p><p>"How'd you two know?" Derek asked, them walking over. </p><p>"We've been around this area before. And we remembered a cabin. And Issac watches a lot of crime shows so he just guessed. It's the only cabin around here. We just got lucky I guess," Scott said before looking at Stiles in the back of an ambulance being looked at by paramedics. "Is Stiles gonna be okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. He is," Derek said, Scott nodding. </p><p>"I'll bring them home," Sam said before leaving. "Come on, you two. Let's get you back home." </p><p>"We did good there, right?" Issac asked quietly. </p><p>"Yeah," Sam said as he got into the car with Scott and Issac. "Have you really been around here before?"</p><p>"Yeah," Scott said. "Being out here on a full moon just feels nice."</p><p>"I bet," Sam said before driving off. </p><p>Reid watched as the car left and smiled. </p><p>"Lover, you could have gone with him," Derek said with a smirk, waving his hand in front of Reid's face to get his attention. </p><p>"No. It's okay," Reid said. </p><p>"Look at you not worrying about Sam," Derek said with a smirk. "That's good. Thats progress." </p><p>"Thanks. Did we ever find out why the unsub was killing people?" Reid asked. </p><p>"Let's see if the kid can tell us that," Derek said as they walked over to the ambulance. "Kid? Hey. How are you doing?"</p><p>"Fine," Stiles said. "Thanks to the agent from before."</p><p>"Oh yeah. Sam," Derek said. "He left but I'll let him know that you said thanks."</p><p>Stiles nodded. </p><p>"Stiles, can we ask you a question?" Reid asked. </p><p>"Yeah. What is it?"</p><p>"Did the guy say anything to you? About why he was killing or anything like that," Derek asked. </p><p>"He said that he was a nerd in high school and the entire lacrosse team made his life hell," Stiles said. "So he decided to get back at them." </p><p>"Thanks, man," Derek said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday night </p><p>"Thanks for dinner," Dean said, eating a cheeseburger. </p><p>"Yeah. Anytime," Sam said. "You know, your food isn't gonna disappear. You can slow down. You know that, right?"</p><p>"I've told him numerous times but he doesn't listen," Castiel said, rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"Hey," Dean said with a glare. "It's not my fault that I enjoy it."</p><p>"Jack does the same thing," Castiel said. </p><p>"Oh," Jack said awkwardly, Sam smiling. "Can I have a beer?"</p><p>"No," Dean and Castiel said at the same time, Sam hiding his smile. </p><p>"Why not?" Jack asked. </p><p>"You're not old enough to drink," Dean said as he continued to eat the cheeseburger. </p><p>"Sam? What happened?" Castiel asked, grabbing his arm and looking at it. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Sam asked weirdly. </p><p>"The sigil on your arm," Castiel said. </p><p>"What sigil?" Dean asked. </p><p>"Oh. Right. My boss, Jerry, drew that. It's how I see past the illusion for work. So the entire floor is an illusion but if you wear this sigil, then you can see through it," Sam said. </p><p>"That's not just any sigil, Sam. That's one for mind control," Castiel said, everyone in the room freezing. </p><p>"What?" Dean asked. </p><p>"Is Sam going to be okay?" Jack asked. </p><p>"How do we remove it?" Sam asked. </p><p>"I knew that was too good to be true!" Dean yelled. "I told you so."</p><p>"Well good for you," Sam sassed before looking back at Cas, who still was looking at his arm. "How do we remove it?"</p><p>"I can't burn it off. It'll just come back," Castiel said. </p><p>"What if he's dead?" Jack asked, everyone looking at him weirdly. "If Sam is dead, will the sigil be gone?"</p><p>"It should," Castiel said. </p><p>"Great. Just kill me," Sam said as he got off the couch. </p><p>"We need to find something that will kill you but not permanently," Castiel said. "Since you do have grace that will be difficult-"</p><p>Castiel got cut off by Dean pulling out his pocket knife and stabbing Sam, him collapsing on the floor. </p><p>"Dean!" Castiel yelled with a glare. </p><p>"You said he had grace. He'll be fine," Dean said before the door opened. </p><p>"What did you do?" Reid asked anxiously, frozen and seeing Sam dead and Dean standing over his body with a bloody knife. </p><p>"Oh crap," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>"Can you mess with his head or not?" Dean asked, sitting at the table in the library. </p><p>"I should be able to," Castiel said. </p><p>"Great," Dean said. </p><p>"I don't think Cas should though," Jack said. "Sam probably wants to tell him about the life and everything in it. So why not let Sam choose that when he comes back to life?"</p><p>"We'll do that," Dean said, glancing at his laptop and seeing Reid tied to a chair in the dungeon. </p><p>"Ow," Sam said as he walked into the library and rubbed his eyes, Dean sighing in relief at the fact that he didn't permanently kill his brother. "What happened? The last thing I remember is...my house." </p><p>"Dean stabbed and killed you so the sigil on your arm is gone," Castiel said blankly. </p><p>"Huh?" Sam asked. </p><p>"Explain later. We need to figure out a way to take this guy down. He's probably mind controlling all the hunters on that floor," Dean said. </p><p>"I should be able to get through the warding long enough to teleport there," Jack said. </p><p>"Great. Okay. Sam will take the elevator to work as usual. And Cas and Jack and I will teleport in," Dean said. "Simple."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday night </p><p>"Guys. I'm walking into work right now," Sam said into the phone as he walked out of the elevator and onto the floor. "I can't see anything except the illusion."</p><p>"Sam," Jerry said as he walked over. "What's going on? Why are you here now? It's super late. I figured you would be at home or something." </p><p>"I can't sleep. I figured I would just look for a case or something," Sam said, nodding. "It helps me focus and distract me." </p><p>"Oh, man. I hate insomnia. Good luck," Jerry said before leaving. </p><p>"At least I can see Jerry," Sam said before glancing over at the hallway and seeing Dean leaning against the wall, Cas and Jack also there. </p><p>Sam immediately ran over to them. </p><p>"Are you guys okay?" Sam whispered. </p><p>"I can see through the illusion," Jack said as he looked around the hallway. </p><p>"Cas? Are you okay?" Dean asked, seeing Cas tiredly leaning against the wall. </p><p>"I'm alright. The magic here is very strong, stronger than I anticipated. That's all," Castiel said. "I'm alright, Dean."</p><p>"Come on, let's kill this guy," Dean said as they walked down the hallway and turned the corner. "Can they see me?"</p><p>"No," Jack said. "I don't think they can see anyone who isn't wearing the sigil."</p><p>"Which means they can't see me," Sam said, Jack nodding. </p><p>"I can," Jerry said from behind them, them all turning around. "You didn't really think that you fooled me, did you? I could feel it the second the sigil came off your arm. This is what I get for having a Winchester under my control. The other one always has to ruin it."</p><p>"What are you?" Dean asked with a glare. </p><p>"He's a demon," Sam said, Dean looking at Sam weirdly. "I...I can tell."</p><p>"A powerful one too-" Jerry said, being cut off by Jack smiting him and him collapsing on the floor. </p><p>"Damnit, Jack! I wanted to be the one!" Dean said with a glare. "The bastard deserves it."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Jack said awkwardly. </p><p>"What the hell?" Sam said, the room filling with hunters. </p><p>"What happened?" One of them asked as he rubbed his eyes. </p><p>"The mind control wore off," Castiel said, leaning against the wall and Dean running over to him. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Dean asked, his eyes watering as Cas held onto him for support. </p><p>"I'm alright, Dean. I promise," Castiel said with a smile, nodding. </p><p>"What are we gonna do with all these hunters?" Jack asked as he looked around. </p><p>"I think I have an idea," Dean said before turning back to Sam. "But you should get back to the bunker."</p><p>"Why?" Sam asked. </p><p>"Because Reid is tied up in the dungeon because he saw me stab and kill you," Dean said awkwardly. </p><p>"I'm gonna kill you," Sam said with a glare, Jack holding him back from killing Dean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday night</p><p>"Dean," Castiel said as he walked into Dean's room, Dean quickly closing his laptop and throwing it aside. "Um..."</p><p>"You saw nothing," Dean said. </p><p>"Okay?" Castiel said with a confused tone. </p><p>"What is it? What's up?" Dean asked as he sat up on the bed. </p><p>"I meant to ask you how Bobby is liking his new job as being in charge of all of those hunters?" Castiel asked Dean as he walked closer to him and closed the door. </p><p>"Sam said Bobby certainly enjoys bossing him around," Dean said with a laugh. "But Bobby enjoys it. And he gets paid which is nice."</p><p>"How are you doing?" Castiel asked. </p><p>"Fine," Dean said. "Why?"</p><p>"You haven't mentioned having some of my grace inside of you since it happened. I wanted to make sure that everything was alright between us," Castiel said. </p><p>"Yeah, Cas. Everything's good. I just...I'm processing it, still, I guess. I mean...Sam has powers. He can teleport but he's still getting control of that. And me...I'm fine having you and having Jack as the angels in my life. Me being an angel, or at least having grace inside of me, it's weird to me. But trust me, I don't hate you. I'm just processing it."</p><p>"You're processing by denying it," Castiel said. </p><p>"Exactly," Dean said with a smirk, Castiel rolling his eyes. "I'm alright though. I promise." </p><p>"I'm glad. How are Sam and Reid doing?" Castiel asked. </p><p>"Sam gave Reid the talk," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "And Reid's processing it but he seems to be doing okay. And Sam made him promise not to tell anyone."</p><p>"At least he's handling it well," Castiel said. </p><p>"Yeah," Dean said as he grabbed Castiel's tie and pulled him closer. </p><p>"Why do you always do that?" Castiel asked, Dean smirking. </p><p>"Oh really? Do you want me to stop?" Dean asked with a smirk, Castiel rolling his eyes. </p><p>"Dean," Jack said as he came in without knocking. </p><p>"Oh come on! Again?!" Dean complained, Castiel hiding his smile. "What is it? What? What is so important that it couldn't wait like five minutes?" </p><p>"Can we order pizza?" Jack asked, Castiel laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>